Septimus Julius Weasley and the Unbreakable Vow
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is the reason why any D/G ship is disgusting and would never happen because well, the unbreakable vow is the reason why. This actually happen in Arthur past's and he undertook the vow. In order to avoid either the Malfoy has to be blood chromosomally adopted into another family or the Weasley groom/bride has to be blood chromosomally adopted into another family.


**Septimus Julius Weasley and the Unbreakable Vow.**

 **(AN: Septimus Julius Weasley is Arthur Weasley's father and Cedrella Weasley formerly Black is Arthur Weasley's mother a disowned Black. Remember that. The vow well has to do with prevention of a certain family combining with another family based on their surname otherwise well, the consequences are dire.)**

 **Summer of 1963...**

 **July of 1963**

 **(AN:**

 **Arthur Weasley's Siblings.**

 **Arthur Septimus Weasley is the seventh child. Feb 6 1950. His oldest brother is Billius Arnold Weasley born on May 24, 1939**

 **Septmius and Cedrella's Children**

 **1\. Billius Arnold Weasley=May 24, 1939**

 **2\. Isadore Sullivan 'Sully' Weasley June 6, 1941**

 **3\. Valentine Indiana Weasley 'Indy' Feb 16, 1945**

 **4 & 5\. Graeme (Graham) Fitz Weasley and Fran. George Weasley-Oct 27, 1947**

 **6\. Lester Hadrian Weasley Aug 27, 1948**

 **7\. Arthur Septimus Weasley-Feb 6, 1950**

 **The above is the children of Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Weasley formerly Black which includes Arthur and all.**

 **Billius married a ravenclaw named Amanda Leigh Jackson.**

 **Lester married Amanda's maternal first cousin, Angela Elizabeth Johnson, Angela Johnson's paternal 1st cousin was a Kevin Andrew Granger (Hermione's father) unknown to Arthur and any other Weasley at the time.**

 **Fran died from Dragonpox, Graeme moved away to the America's never heard from again because he wanted to marry a Slytherin yes another Dark family however this dark Slytherin female wasn't a Malfoy, it was a Black female, Sirius's twin, who was dark aligned but came to see Sirius way and they ran off together.**

 **Valentine married a female with a holiday name as well named Christmas Snow, yes Snow is an actual last name. However Indy is what Valentine goes by.**

 **Isadore Sullivan was a single bachelor exactly like Charlie, except loved muggle creatures more than magical ones and became a Zoo-Keeper in London, UK.**

 **Arthur married Molly Elizabeth Prewett..**

 **So there are Arthur's brother and sister in laws.)**

 **Summer of July 1963.**

Septimus said, "Hello, Arthur."

Arthur said, "Yeah, Dad. What's going on," finally spotting professor Dumbledore and his mum inside as it would be a double unbreakable vow unfortunately."

Albus said, "Well, Mr. Weasley, it appears I'm called again to seal another unbreakable vow, between parents and child. You'll understand when you undergo said unbreakable vow."

Septimus said, "He's right, Are you willing?"

Arthur nodded, "Of course, if it's you and mum told me to, I would, but what is it about."

Septimus said, "It's preventing your mum's cousins from ever joining our family by any means."

Arthur nodded, "Malfoy?"

Cedrella nodded, "Yep."

Arthur said, "Let's do it."

Septimus cut Arthur's, Cedrella's and his palm and they joined hands. together.

Septimus and Cedrella spoke in unision, been practicing ever since the first one they made, "Do you Arthur Septmius Weasley, promise me and your father that you will never marry into the Malfoy line and never allow any of our descendants to marry into the Malfoy line, no matter what.?"

Arthur nodded, "I will."

Septimus and Cedrella in unision, "Do you also promise us that if you somehow fail in your duty to prevent the Weasley and Malfoy line from joining, you strip the said groom or bride of their magic to the muggle level or the squib level if they are a special numbers child meaning they would have 24 hours left to live after the said people are stripped of their magic to the muggle level or 1 yr left to live after the said people are stripped of their magic to the squib level?"

Arthur nodded, "I will."

Septimus and Cedrella in unison, "Do you also promise us that if you fail that you will kill the entire Weasley Clan minus the one who was stripped of their magic?"

Arthur nodded, "I will."

Septimus and Cedrella in unison, "Do you also promise us you will also kill the inlaw and any heirs you see if you fail in your duty to prevent the Weasley and Malfoy line from joining."

Arthur nodded, "I will, So Mote It BE."

Septimus and Cedrella in unison, "So Mote It Be."

Albus tapped their hands, "I seal this unbreakable vow. as a double vow. Meaning if any Malfoy marries into the line, The Malfoy will become the infertile carrier of he gene making sure the Malfoy line completely ends Permanently. So Mote It Be."

Arthur, Cedrella and Septimus chanted, "So Mote It Be."

Albus nodded, "Good then, I'll be on my way back to school Mr. Arthur Weasley."

Arthur said, "Thanks Headmaster."

Albus nodded, and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Arthur said, "Mum, Dad, what was the vow about?"

Cedrella said, "You see son, I was a disowned Black but the Blacks and Malfoys are cousins, I ran away to marry your father. Because I was betrothed to someone whom I was related to and dark aligned family, I never believed in the so-called blood-purity my ancestors spoke of or the very least never believed in the views of Slytherin House, Yes, son, I was a Slytherin, while in Hogwarts and your lovely father, was a Gryffindor. He was brave, and stood up for me, even though I was giong against both houses. While the secret stayed with Charlus Potter is because he married Dorea Black another cousin of ours. James may know somethings but he is just a 3 yr old at the moment. Hopefully he will have good friends in all houses unless Voldemort does odd things."

Arthur shuddered, knowing some bits of the war that was going on.

Septimus said "Yes, I know our family is well known as Blood Traitors because of our acceptance of muggles and muggle born and halfbloods into our society and all, while purebloods don't pay attention to genetics, if inbreeding too much well, while magicals lose their magic but still keeps birth defects, like mental retardation and missing limbs out of much of our blood line and all. It just shows that inbreeding will put an end to magic as we know it. No matter what. That's the problem with the purebloods that they don't know they are killing our society by inbreeding with cousins, and sometimes parents and children and even siblings" ending with a disgusted face.

Cedrella said, "Yes, my parent's had me betrothed to my 1st cousin, I was damn lucky I never had a brother, even if I did and he was younger, the purebloods want the wives to be younger than husband, so it wouldn't have matter unless I had an older brother which I never did thank Merlin. Are there any romantic Slytherins in the house."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, same last name too are they cousins or siblings?"

Cedrella asked, "What are their names?"

Arthur answered, "Andrew Carl Parkinson and Andrea Elizabeth Parkinson."

Septimus and Cedrella turned a sickly green color, reminiscent of the killing curse. and answered in unison, "Siblings."

Arthur looked sicked to stomach, "What about the muggle birth defects?"

Cedrella laughed, "That's what I asked to, well there are some dark potions that prevents that, however, you have to follow Ruler and Ruleress laws and betrothal contracts, theirs not the Earth made ones and I found the Afterlife Destination Book by them and looked up my betrothal contract and whom I was supposed to marry and I loved Septimus before I even found out about it. Some people will be idiotic and try to break these rules especially, the wizarding god and goddess betrothal contracts and all and if they do, may the Ruler and Ruleress have mercy upon their souls, which is an impossibility because Ruler and Ruleress aren't merciful, they are justifiable only, they show NO MERCY. IF ANY BODY IF BY AN OUTSIDE PARTY (AN: THIS INCLUDES FANFICTION AUTHORS, BACK TO THE STORY), While their earthly life is good their afterlife will be torture as they will be tortured by their non blasphemous double by means of electrocution."

Arthur nodded, "i understand, i will endeavor to make sure all of my children now, otherwise, I will have to do this complete this vow or if I break it I die as will my wife right, when I have one that is, of course, right?"

Septimus nodded, "Right."

Arthur nodded, "Very well, I love you Mum, Dad, thank you."

Cedrella said, "Thank you, son."

Septimus said, "Yes, Thank you for being understanding."

Arthur said, "I would do anything to prevent any Malfoy from joining our line, no matter what it takes or costs. No Ifs ands or butts about it."

Arthur returned to finish his summer homework.

Cedrella asked, "Do you think, he'll follow through?"

Septimus answered, "I'm not sure, if we are right, we may need to interfere somehow just to make sure, like if we die early on, one of us will have to be reborn as a Malfoy, you will be born as?"

Cedrella smiled, "A Greengrass, they are neutral so it should be fine, dear."

Septimus nodded, "Of course.,Thank you, dear."

Cedrella said, "You are welcome honey."

TO BE CONTINUED...IN A STORY THAT HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN.


End file.
